


The Story of Tonight

by vampressbdb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampressbdb/pseuds/vampressbdb
Summary: Stiles and Derek have become friends, kind of. What happens when Derek finds out about Stiles' big secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sat on the bed awaiting Derek's arrival. He started pulling the sleeves of his long sleeve t-shirt. Where was he? He had said 10 pm in my room... It was 10:02. He's never late unless it's something bad. Maybe he just doesn't want to see me?

Stiles, too caught up in his thoughts, didn't hear his window open and close. He also didn't hear a certain werewolf call his name the first three times.

"STILES!" Derek yelled.

"Wha- when did you get here? Why are you late? I thought you weren't coming!" Stiles pelted Derek with questions as he flailed his arms, falling off the bed. That earned him a smirk from the sourwolf in the dark corner.

"I'm here aren't I? I wanted to talk because... I need to tell you something," Derek started out. He then cut off after smelling something all too familiar coming from the boy now on the floor. "Stiles... Why do you smell like blood?"


	2. Chapter 2

Previously

"Stiles... Why do you smell like blood?"

Now

"I don't know what you're talking about Derek. I'm sure I don't smell like blood. I haven't touched or even been near anything that looks and/or smells like blood." Stiles replies. His heart beat quickens, making Derek's ears perk up.

Using his alpha authority voice, Derek says, "Stiles, I'm not going to ask again. Why do you smell like blood?"

"Why should I tell you Derek? It's not like you would care anyway!" Stiles yells. He's getting upset, although Derek doesn't know why.

"Stiles, calm down... I don't like smelling that on you. It-" Derek fidgets for a second before continuing. "It worries me, smelling it on you."

"Well you don't have to worry, I'm fine. I don't want to talk anymore... Please leave," Stiles says, turning away.

"Stiles..."

"Please, just leave."

Stiles listens to Derek climbing out the window.

"I don't want you worrying about me. I'm not worth your attention," Stiles whispers, thinking Derek is out of earshot. He's not, Derek heard the whole thing.

On his way back home, Derek replayed the words in his mind, his heart breaking a little more every time he hears them.

'He thinks he's worthless...' Derek thinks.

"You're worth it to me," Derek whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

"You're worth it to me," Derek whispers.

Now 

Stiles sits on his bed picking at his left sleeve. Slowly, he pulls it back, feeling the wetness of it finally leave his arm. He looks at his wrist, covered in cuts and scars. He looks at it, thinks of Derek and starts to cry. Picking up the razor he hides under his mattress, he places it on his left wrist, right where his veins start to fade. He takes a breath to steady himself, and cuts horizontally along his wrist, hissing at the pain, but slowly relishing in the numbness he feels. He picks up the razor and places it right above his elbow. He then carves in big letters the name of the man he loves.

DEREK

He starts to cry again. He cleans his arm up with tissues, pulls his sleeve down, puts the razor back, and is about to sleep when he hears what he's been dreading most.

"Stiles... What did you just do?" Derek asks, worry thick in his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek was walking home, replaying Stiles words in his head.

'Why do you feel worthless? How could you? You're amazing!' Derek thinks. He has to tell Stiles how be feels. He runs to the Stilinski house, jumping up on the roof with cat-like grace, making no noise. He walks to the window in time to see Stiles holding a razor.

'What is he doing?' Derek thinks.

He then sees Stiles pull up his sleeve and finally realizes why he smelled blood back there. He waits to see what Stiles will do.

'Maybe he won't do it? Maybe he'll quit?' Derek thinks hopefully.

He looks back at Stiles and studies him. That's when he realizes that Stiles is crying.

'Why are you crying?' He wants to ask, but knows if he speaks, everything will be ruined.

He sees Stiles cut his arm once. 

'He shouldn't have to do this to himself' Derek thinks.

He quietly opens the window, slips in, and close the window without being noticed. He's about to stop Stiles when he sees something else, something fresh, on Stiles' arm, right above his elbow. A simple five letter name. Derek stops midstep, holding his breath as he sees his name written on Stiles' arm.

'Why would he do that?' He thinks to himself, his heart breaking the more he sees Stiles' arm.

He watches as Stiles cleans his arm up, pull his sleeve back down and put his razor away. Derek is holding his breath, not knowing what to do. Finally, as Stiles looks like he's about to go to sleep, Derek pipes up.

"Stiles... What did you just do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles stares at the shadow in his corner. He realizes who just saw him and tries to choke back a sob. Derek walks forward, concern clouding his eyes, and asks Stiles one simple question he doesn't think he can answer.

"Why?" Derek asks.

"I-" Stiles starts, but has to choke back another sob. He takes his time and Derek let's him, awaiting a response. Stiles breathes deep breaths in and out, until he feels he can talk again without breaking out into tears.  
"I guess I have to tell you the truth now that you've seen that huh?" Stiles asks Derek, not meeting his eyes.

Derek waits patiently, wanting an answer but knowing better than to push Stiles.

"Before I tell you, will you promise me that if you kill me, it'll be a quick death?" Stiles tries to joke.

Derek wants answers, he's not in the mood for this.

"Stiles"

"Ok, got it, no humor." Stiles says dryly. "Derek Hale, you are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. But that's not the reason I fell in love with you." Stiles swallows, takes a breath, and continues before Derek could speak. "You're smart, a great alpha, and an amazing father figure for Isaac. You almost always scowl, and yes, it is cute, but I love your infrequent smiles even more. When you smile, like really smile, it lights up your whole face. Every time I see you smile, you take my breath away. Your eyes sparkle like bright, forest green colored stars. They can light up my night, even during the darkest hours with no moon. Those are all amazing, but the thing that made me fall for you was you being able to be yourself. You hold your posture up like a regal, but when someone's hurt, you're there to help. You care and don't care who sees you do it. You root for the underdog and even if they don't win, you're always there to catch them. That, Derek Hale, is why I love you." Stiles finishes his speech and waits for death. Instead he gets lips smashed on his.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes Stiles a second to realize what's going on, but once he does, he kisses back. Derek pulls back just enough to look into Stiles' eyes.

"I love you Stiles Stilinski," Derek whispers.

Stiles starts to cry and falls into Derek's arms, soaking the shoulder of his shirt. Derek doesn't care. Stiles loves him, and he loves Stiles. There's only one problem.

"Stiles... Can you promise me something? Can you promise me that you'll try to stop? Please?" Derek asks Stiles.

Stiles stiffens for a second, relaxes, and then nods. Derek kisses the top of his head.

"You're tired, you should sleep." Derek says.

Stiles drags Derek to his bed, cuddles up next to him, and falls asleep instantly. Derek is too comfortable to move and soon sleep overtakes him as well.

The next morning

Derek woke up to a sleeping Stiles in his arms. He looks down at his boyfriend(?), it wasn't clear yet, and smiles.

Stiles wakes up and smiles up at Derek.

"Morning babe," Stiles says.

"Morning," Derek says and kisses the top of his head.

Stiles looks at him, gets up and gets some paper.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks

"Keeping my promise from last night." Stiles replies.

He folds the paper origami style until it makes a boat. He then takes out all of the razors that he owns and puts them in his makeshift boat. Derek is about to ask him what he's doing when Stiles grabs his hand.

"C'mon" is all Stiles says.

Derek follows Stiles out to his Jeep and gets in. They drive to the edge of the forest. It's then that he realizes what Stiles is doing. Stiles drags him to a small stream. He then kneels down and gently puts the origami boat in to the water.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I means I'm happy and all, but is it too fast?" Derek asks Stiles.

"No, I have what helped me quit over night." Stiles says, looking into Derek's eyes.

"I'm glad I could help," Derek replies, smiling at Stiles and giving him a peck on the lips. "We have a story of last night... I hope we have a story of tonight," Derek says.

"I'm sure we will," Stiles says, smiling wickedly at Derek.

"God, I love you Stiles, you don't understand how much I really love you." Derek says before kissing his boyfriend. He can't wait for tonight.


	7. Epilogue

"Daddy come on! We're going to be late! Tell Papa to hurry up please!!!" Derek's daughter, Claudia, shouts up the stairs.

"Daddy, huwwy up. Will be wate", their three year old son, John, said.

"We should probably get down there before the pups get more restless" Derek said.

"But I'm not done ravishing you in kisses yet!" Stiles complained.

"Stiles, we can do that when we get back and put them to bed. The pups were promised a carnival."

"Uuuggghhh, you get so sappy when it comes to our kids, it's so cute!"

"Come on," Derek said, pulling Stiles' hand. "Let's get going, you always love the carnival anyways." He pecked his husband on the lips.

"You know me so well! It's why I love you, among other things" Stiles stated, giggling when Derek glares at him.

Stiles runs down the stairs and to the car. Derek follows, and in a few short moments, they're on their way to the carnival.

When they get there, Claudia and John start running around, amazed by all the colors.

"Kids, be careful!" Stiles years after them.

"They'll be fine, we've been training them since birth and they're both werewolves... and our kids, they'll be fine." Derek tells his mate.

Stiles stares at the man in front of him and is thankful for that little razor, the one that started all of this, and ended his suffering.

"What?" Derek asks when he realizes Stiles is staring at him.

"Nothing, just staring at the beautiful man I want to spend the rest of my life with." Stiles replies.

Derek flushes and kisses his lover, telling him he loves him, and realizes that this is what he wants for the rest of his life. The best thing is that he can have it.


End file.
